Playboy
Appearance Playboy (Playboy Lord in the novels) is a human thief. He has blond or white hair and wears a blue outfit with shoulder armor. Personality Like his name, Playboy likes beautiful women (he usually mentions that he wants to see Lolidragon on a regular basis). Not much else is known about him. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Playboy and the other members of Dark Phantom were first seen shortly after Odd Squad had defeated a number of dragons in Rampaging Dragons' Valley. They had come up to ask how they had attracted so many dragons when Prince tried to act like a gangster to scare them off and called Ming Huang a girl. This caused Ming Huang to kick Prince below the belt. Gui then slapped Ming Huang and pinned him with his foot. Then both teams got into an all out fight. Playboy spent the fight up against Lolidragon trying to prevent her from killing his teammates while also trying to attack the other members of Odd Squad. He was then killed before Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury killing all the members of Odd Squad but Prince. Shortly afterward, Wicked sent Odd Squad a notice of challenge for a rematch between the two teams during the Adventurers' Tournament that was about to take place. Tournament arc Playboy and his teammates were able to fight and win their way to the finals of the Adventurers' Tournament. They decided to team up with Odd Squad for the final match to improve their chances of winning. Dark Phantom and Odd Squad under the guidance of Ugly Wolf, took on a number of large mobs to simulate the conditions of the final match. Although Lolidragon being the faster thief was mostly used for bait, sometimes Playboy was used instead. During one of these training sessions, Prince who was also being used for bait, fell off a cliff. Badly injured, but not dead, he sent a message to his teammates telling them what happened. They then told Dark Phantom what had happened. Dark Phantom agreed to help them search, so they all headed out to find Prince. Shortly afterward, the two teams split so that they could each undergo their own special training. Playboy was next seen at the final match of the tournament. Dark Phantom had also decided to use a strategy of escaping similar to Odd Squad's, so they split up into three teams: Wicked with Ming Huang, Feng Wu Qing with Black Lily, and Marksman with Playboy. For most of the match, Ming Huang and his teammates tried to keep a low profile and not fight when possible. Near the end of the fight when Prince wanted to help Nan Gong Zui after "betraying" him. This caused both Odd Squad and Dark Phantom to jump into the fray and start attacking. Ming Huang unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing or seriously injuring the remaining players. At the end of the match only Dark Phantom and Odd Squad remained. During Prince's swordfight with Wicked, Playboy and Lolidragon were also having their own duel of sorts. Playboy was making sure that Lolidragon did not kill off any of his team members. In the novels, Playboy managed to kill Doll by hitting her with a throwing knife (across her throat). Then Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury just as Yu Lian unleashed her Meteor Shower. The two spells collided killing all the remaining players but Lolidragon (who had burrowed underground) and Feng Wu Qing. Lolidragon was then able to stomp Feng Wu to death making Dark Phantom the runners up for the tournament. Nan Gong Zui arc He along with the other members of Dark Phantom joined Odd Squad and became members of Infinite City. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc He helped look for Prince after he fell off a cliff. Eastern Continent arc He helped Lolidragon set the traps around the city in preparation for the invasion. Central Continent Conquest arc He is seen telling Prince where the central tower is after they begin the attack on Sun City. He is also seen bathing after it was announced that players have to tend to personal hygiene. Equipment Playboy uses knives and kunai daggers to fights. Powers & Abilities Agility Like most thieves he possess great speed and an example of this is seen when he is able to match the speed of Princes horse. Attack Skill *'Steal:' Snick attack an enemy while stealing their item or money at the same time. Trivia *While Lolidragon has more speed than him, he is stronger than her. *Unlike Lolidragon, he cannot burrow. *His name is based on Playboy magazine. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:Thief Category:Dark Phantom zh:偷香公子